Falling Leaves
by PassionWriter101
Summary: CM Punk, the wrestler, prided himself on being straight edge. Drugs and alcohol did nothing for him. Addiction and dependence on a substance was for the weak. Phil Brooks however was addicted, his drug of choice, Nora Ghrimes. Nora's drug of choice, Oxycontin and Xanax. She stood for everything he despised, but he just couldn't let her go. CM Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own no one except for my original characters. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: CM Punk, the wrestler, prided himself on being straight edge. Drugs and alcohol did nothing for him. Addiction and dependence on a substance was for the weak. Phil Brooks however was addicted, his drug of choice, Nora Ghrimes. Nora's drug of choice, Oxycontin and Xanax. She stood for everything he despised, but he just couldn't let her go.

Falling Leaves

_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink_

_Bring your body baby I could bring you fame_

_And that's my motherfucking words too_

_Just let me motherfucking love you..._"

Her crimson lips were slightly parted as she slowly descended down the metal pole. Her slanted gray eyes were shut tightly, as she let the music guide her body. This was home, this was comfort. She could let go here, leave all her baggage at the door and just be Nora, or Norma Ray, her stage name. _The Waiting Room _was her safety, it gave her solace. Maybe a strip joint was a werid place to seek it, but it was hers. And it wasn't about being ogled by married men, it wasn't about the dollar bills being thrown at her feet. When she was on stage she was free, free of all her demons, free of all her pain.

_Let me see you dance_

_I love to watch you prance_

_Take you down another level_

_Get you dancing with the devil_

_Take a shot of this_

_But I'm warning you_

_I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby_

_So put down your perfume..._"

She leaned back against the pole as she slowly ran her hands up and down her bare chest, her hips swaying in time with the beat. Hours eariler Nora was lying on her bathroom floor in tears, hurt. She had laid there for the longest time just berating herself. But once she stepped throught the doors of _The Waiting Room_, all her troubles and worries drifted away. All of her pain had subsided, almost like it had never been there.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for one night_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you what I need_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me..._"

The lights went down slowly on the stage as Nora did her final spin. The cat calls, the whistles, and even the money that littered the stage did nothing for her. Her performance had gotten her high and she was she was faded. As the lights came up she gathered all her money and stuffed it into the small purse she brought to the stage.

"Is there any money left out there Norma Ray?" One of the girls asked as she entered the dressing room.

"It is if you're as good as me." She answered passively, making her way over to her station. She slid on a pair of jeans and threw on a light jacket over her bare chest before exiting through the back entrance. The alley was dimly lit, the ground wet from the storm earlier. There was the usual characters milling around the alley. Some she knew, some she brought and sold from, even some she's danced for.

Finally her eyes landed on her target. She made her way over to the short stocky woman, greeting her with a quick kiss on the cheek. The shorter woman lifted a lit cigarette to Nora's mouth and watched her take a long drag.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nora lowered her eyes and shook her head. "Yea, I don't want to talk about it either. It pisses me off just thinking about it." She said taking a drag before passing the cigarette to Nora. "I think you should just chop his dick off while he's sleeping and be done with it."

Nora blew her smoke into the air and smiled. "His dick is pretty useful, he can stand to lose an arm or a leg though."

"It can't be that good."

Nora threw the butt down, smashing it under her six inch platforms. "It's pretty good, we're into threesomes you know. We haven't had a Dominican girl yet, you could be the one Tasha." Nora teased.

"I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole, now you," Tasha said slipping a hand up Nora's jacket and caressing her stomach. "I would walk on hot coals to touch this body." She said pulling away. "I gotta get back in there, call me later if I don't see you before you leave."

Nora nodded and watched her friend go. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew all to well. He always waited till the last ring to answer, but as soon and he answered she relaxed. His voice soothed her, made her feel safe, even over the phone.

"Just one night." She told him. "Just one, I promise." She rubbed a finger across her bottom lip, her lipstick smearing. "Yes or no Phil?" She asked. "It's quite simple." She told him. "I don't have anything on me." She said. A smile slowly pulled at her lips. "Ok, see you soon."

* * *

She arrived on the North side an hour later. The train ride had been a pleasant one, which was unusual for the red line. Now she maneuvered her way through the beautiful, well established neighborhood. She still couldn't believe Phil, her Phil, lived here. It was a long way away from where they were from and where she still was.

The gate was unlocked, it always was. She locked it behind her and made her way up the stairs, before she could lift her finger to ring the bell, the door was pulled open. She lifted her long dark lashes and gave a small smile before moving past him.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch going through his many comic books when she sat beside him. She smelt of vanilla and honey, hair still damp, and dressed in a white silk gown.

"You went thorugh my bags," She said looking over his shoulder. "I told you I didn't have anything."

"Nothing wrong with double checking." He said flipping threw his latest purchase.

"I've been sober for like, fifteen hours now. Don't that count for something." Phil snorted. "I think that's pretty good if you ask me."

Phil sat his comic down on the table in front on him. "Let me see." He said turning to face her.

His breath caught in his throat as she lifted her gown. His eyes trailed up her thighs, past her black lace panties, and to the small bruises that littered her midsection. "Do they hurt?" He asked as he touched them lightly. She shook her head. He pulled down her gown and pushed her hair out of her face. His jaw tightened immediately at the sight of deep red cut under her eye.

"I don't see how you hide those when you're, you know, dancing."

"Stripping," She said. "And that's the power of make-up love, you can hide anything."

"Is he gonna text you an 'I'm sorry' in the morning and you'll go running back?"

"I don't know if I'll run, but I'll go back."

"This isn't funny Nora."

"I'm not laughing." She told him. Phil shook his head and turned away. "Come on Philly, I'm sorry ok." She said moving so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I love him you know."

"You love what he provide for you." He retorted.

Nora pulled back, "No I can provide for myself, come on Phil, I was an addict before I met him. He's not the bad guy who corrupted your little Nora."

"I'm going to bed." He said getting up.

"No you're not, you don't sleep." She told him. "I could lay with you, or would Amy not like that?"

"You said lay, not swallow my penis with your vagina."

Nora moved from the couch to stand in front of Phil. "Swallowing your penis sounds kind of fun." She said brushing her hand across his basketball shorts.

"Nora." He said shortly.

Nora busted out into a fit of giggles, "Just kidding," She said brushing her hair out of her face. "Lets got to bed." She said leading him to his room by his arm.

**Authors Note**: Not much to say, this idea has been in my head for a while and I finally got it down. Lyrics are not mine, they belong to **The Weeknd**. The song is _Wicked Games_. **Review Please**!

XOXO Leslie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own no one except for my original characters. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: CM Punk, the wrestler, prided himself on being straight edge. Drugs and alcohol did nothing for him. Addiction and dependence on a substance was for the weak. Phil Brooks however was addicted, his drug of choice, Nora Ghrimes. Nora's drug of choice, Oxycontin and Xanax. She stood for everything he despised, but he just couldn't let her go.

Falling Leaves

The darkness was soothing to both of them, and it was so quiet, that the only sounds that could be heard were their breathing and heartbeats. Nora's heart beating way faster then Phil's. They laid there, in Phil's large bed, wrapped in each others arms. This was normal for them, and no guilt was felt from either party. Phil played with the ends of her hair while Nora's hand rested under his shirt, her fingers brushing over the faint hair that was on his chest.

"Why are you so good to me?" Her soft voice echoed lightly through the room.

"You know why." He answered smoothly.

"Tell me."

Phil sighed softly, not because he was bothered, but because he knew what usually followed after these conversations. And sometimes he would regret it, sometimes.

"I've know you since high school Nora, you were there for me when I was at my lowest. You're one of the few people in this world that I can trust." He told her, pulling her closer to his body. "You're special, you're everything to me," He said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "And I love you."

Nora snuggled closer into his side. "I love it when you tell me that." Her words were muffled. "It's nice being reassured that someone does."

Phil pressed another kiss to her temple before whispering in her ear, "Even if I don't say it, you_ know _it."

Nora pulled back, raising her hand so it could rest on the side of Phil's face."I know," She said softly. "But it's always nice to hear."

Phil could feel her breath on his lips, his senses immediately perking up. That little tatse of what could be had his eyes glazed over, adrenaline slowly rising throughtout his body.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, lightly running her tongue across his bottom lip.

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can," She told him. "It's easy."

"Nora," He said swallowing the lump in his throat. "You know I can't."

Nora pulled back and moved down the bed. Hooking her thumbs in his shorts and swiftly pulled them down, and off. She ran her hands up his thighs before taking his hard member into her mouth. She wasn't into foreplay. She worked him slowly, rolling his balls as she sucked him, that's how he liked it.

"Nora," Phil said, his words coming out breathy. "Fuck-!" He gripped her head with both of his hands and pulled her up. He smashed their lips together, tasting himself on her tongue. This isn't what he had wanted, but what he needed, he _needed _her. He needed to feel, taste, and touch her. She was truly his drug. A drug that he sometimes regretted being addicted to, sometimes.

He grabbed at the hem of her nightgown, quickly pulling it over her head. Rolling them over so he was on top, he pulled at her panties, practically ripping them off. "I'll buy you some new ones." He said before attaching their lips again. He moved a hand down between her leg, and she was as wet as an ocean.

She moaned as he started to play with her. "Come on, just do it already." She begged. Phil pulled his hand away, lining himself up with her center. He dived in slowly, groaning at how good she felt. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, she was that damn good to him. She moaned softly and he set a faster pace.

"Phil, fuck, feel so good." She moaned throwing her head back. "So close."

"Don't, not yet," He groaned, thrusting in and out of her. "Fuck!" He leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm coming." He said softly into her ear. Nora let out a low moan as she clenched around him.

Their breathing was ragged, hearts were racing, and minds were blank. Nora bit at her lip, a small smile in place. She ran her hands through his hair slowly as he came down from his high.

"You know," She spoke. "Even if I don't say it, you_ know _it too."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Songs I used to write this chapter. **Jojo**- _Marvins Room_,** Frank Ocean**- _Novacane_, and **The Weeknd**-_Wicked Games_. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **Guest** and **VKxXx92 **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own no one except for my original characters. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: CM Punk, the wrestler, prided himself on being straight edge. Drugs and alcohol did nothing for him. Addiction and dependence on a substance was for the weak. Phil Brooks however was addicted, his drug of choice, Nora Ghrimes. Nora's drug of choice, Oxycontin and Xanax. She stood for everything he despised, but he just couldn't let her go.

Falling Leaves

Quick glances and shy smiles were being passed between the long time friends. Nora was laid across the bed, a thin white sheet covering her naked body. She watched as Phil pack his large suitcase for the week. Nora smirked, watching him count the stack of t-shirts in his hands for the fourth time. His OCD was as bad as his insomnia.

"Ten shirts even." She told him before he could start counting the stack for a fifth time.

Phil huffed, placing the shirts neatly in his luggage before picking up a stack of boxers.

"You have ten of those too," She said, readjusting her position to a sitting one. The white sheet fell, bunching around her waist; exposing her perky breast. "What am I supposed to do without you for two weeks?"

"I'm just an after thought in your mind, that's until you get into trouble that is. So I suggest you stay out of it while I'm gone, I won't be here to save you."

Nora was taken aback from the low blow Phil just delivered. She composed herself before speaking. "What is that about?"

"I'm just telling the truth Nora." She watched Phil move into the attached bathroom, returning within seconds with his shower things. "We have an open and honest relationship, we've always been frank with each other."

"Yes," Nora nodded slowly. "But what you just did was taking a shot at me." She told him.

After a few moments of silence and no response from Phil she crawled over to him, pushing his suitcase aside. She sat back on her legs and took his hands into her own.

"You can stop puffing your chest now," She said raising up to wrap her arms around his neck. "We use each other Phil, it's not like you go out of your way to spend time with me. You never invite me out, haven't taken me to any ball games, I've never seen you do your job live and in person." She said running a hand through his short hair. "You don't see me pouting."

It was silent for a moment before Phil sighed, shaking his head. "Yea, sorry bout that." He said quietly, pulling away to continue his packing.

Nora chewed at her bottom lip, watching him continue his actives as if nothing had happened. "I guess I should get going then." She said moving from the bed to dress.

Nora wanted to fight back, but she knew it would be a battle lost. She never understood why Phil got so offended that she only ran to him when she was in trouble, or just simply wanted some of his time. He did the same, it wasn't often, but he used her too and she never complained about it.

Unlike him, she didn't have a huge support system to back her. Through his career he had gained so many new friends, he was so close to some that he even considered them family. She didn't have that. Phil and Tasha were the only two people she had, and they were _everything_ to her.

So it really upset her when he said things like that, because she didn't have a handful of people to go to. She never had, and he of all people should know what that feels like.

Nora closed her jacket around her waist and slug her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you when you get back." It was more of a question then a statement.

"You know how to find me."

Nora nodded solemnly, leaving the room and making a quick exit out of the house.

* * *

Nora had been gone for a little over an hour now, but the tension in the air seemed to remain. He could admit it, he had been a total dick to her. It was always like this after he slept with her. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself. He hated that he was so weak when it came to her. It was almost like he made it up to himself by being a dick to her, making her feel worse then she was already feeling.

He knew why she came to him, to make her feel like she mattered and she was loved. Which was true, Nora was one of the most important people in his life and he loved her dearly. But he was almost sure his little episode earlier made her feel the complete opposite.

They both had similar backgrounds, parents that weren't shit, and no stability of any means. While he had found a family to take him in, she had to continue couch hopping. He had found something he loved to do, to take his mind off of all the negativity is his life. Nora hadn't been so lucky.

While he spent his time in the ring learning the ropes, she had hooked up with a bad crowd. Everyday life for her was drinking, smoking, partying, and who knows what else. Though their lives were going in different directions they were bound. They spent every waking moment they could together, they were inseparable.

Then Phil got a break, which had him traveling throughout the Midwest and east coast. Even through all of that they stayed connected. They were like magnets.

But that changed however when he got called up to _WWE_, obviously being with a bigger promotion like that his free time was limited. They fell out of contact, he was consumed with his craft and Nora, well, she just fell deeper and deeper into a dark hole. They bumped into each other a few years later and seemed to fall right back into place with each other, like nothing ever happened. He could see the change in her though. And it killed him.

She had turned into everything he wanted to stay away from. He saw the potential of her being a leech, sucking him dry; milking him for everything he was worth. However, she had been everything but. Never asked for a dime, always been supportive, she literally never asked for anything other then his time. His love was all she ever asked for.

And he wanted to give her all his love, he wanted to be the only solid thing in her life. He _wanted_ her, he _really_ wanted her. He just couldn't get past who she was now and what she did. He was against it all.

But not _too_ against it to fuck her every now and then.

* * *

_Ooh I got a body full of liquor_

_With a cocaine kicker_

_And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

_So lay it down, lay it down_

_You got your legs up in the sky_

_With the devil in your eyes_

_Let me hear you say you want it all_

_Say it now, say it now_

Nora smiled as she popped another white tablet in her mouth, washing it down with a large swig of Tequila. She circled her hips slowly, throwing her head back with a soft moan.

"Am I making you feel good baby?' His voice was deep, yet soft.

Nora nodded, stringy black strands of hair falling in her face.

"Tell me baby."

"You make me feel so good," Her voice was barely above a whisper. "So good."

He rested his hands lightly on her hips, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He ran a hand through her hair while the other rested on her lower back.

"You know I'm sorry right?" He asked, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "I didn't mean it."

Nora only moaned, continuing to ride him at a painfully slow pace.

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_But in this jungle you can't run_

_'Cause what I got for you_

_I promise it's a killer,_

_You'll be banging on my chest_

_Bang bang, gorilla_

He growled in her ear, gripping her hip tightly. "Faster," He demanded, licking at the lobe of her ear. "Just like that." He groaned as Nora quickened her pace. While one hand was wrapped in Nora's hair the other snaked it's way up to her throat.

"Fuck you feel good."

"You too." She moaned into his neck.

"I love you Nora," He whispered fiercely, pressing his thumb into the pulse on her neck. "I really do, but if you run to him again," He paused to let out a deep groan. "I'll kill you."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hey guys hope you enjoyed reading! Lyrics are not mine, they belong to **Bruno Mars**. The song is_ Gorilla_. Thanks to my **Anon** for reviewing the last chapter.** Reviews are greatly appreciated!****  
**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
